


Damien’s Haiku Phase

by Simple_Ram



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Haikus, Multi, Poetry, i realized I didn’t have to write paragraphs and went to town, just romantic haikus for the soul, very fake deep but is ok :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Ram/pseuds/Simple_Ram
Summary: Damien was mentioned to go through poetry phases. Here is one





	Damien’s Haiku Phase

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun, it’s not supposed to be good. I also like to imagine he’s kinda not very good at haikus cause he’s, to quote Arum, a “professional prattaler”. He likes to talk!! 
> 
> Stick around until the end for extra poems not from Damien’s POV ;3

Eyes that are violet  
Shine so bright like amethyst  
They pierce through my soul 

Four arms hold me tight  
He is here through thin and thick  
Arms that once hurt me

Flower shining bright  
Brilliance once never matched  
My Amaryllis 

Both lovers at my side  
Monster, human matters not  
They fill me with joy 

My mouth is open  
Like a sheath it hold great things  
Through the endless night

One and one and one  
Together move and feel and  
One and one and one 

My loves give me joy  
Down their arms, blackberry juice  
I do not know why

Kissing not normal  
It’s is fine, I love him still  
Scales against my lips 

Her bright smile is  
Lighting up my day, once bad  
Sun can be outshined

Shimmers in the rain  
Scales are green, emerald like hue  
Serene as can be

Soft skin, leather scales  
Back and front pressed into  
Holding for dear life 

Morning light is here  
Stars far gone, and we are near  
Life is going on

Battles everyday  
Nothing compares when I’m there  
With my two flowers 

 

To: Sir Damien  
From: Lord Arum and Rilla 

 

Honeysuckle Knight  
Your eyes are very brown Da  
mien I like you 

You make me so happy now  
And again though life  
Damien I love you so

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :^) 
> 
> Here’s a haiku about Damien written by me: 
> 
> Knight of many skills  
> Though one is not smarts of brain  
> He will be a bard 
> 
> Bard fits very well  
> Monsters when around him do  
> Have strong libido


End file.
